


Spanglish love.

by Freddia



Category: RLP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddia/pseuds/Freddia
Summary: Maybe Richard could leard Spanish with the hottest teacher ever.
Relationships: Froy Gutierrez/Richard Madden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Spanglish love.

**Author's Note:**

> Some free porn in this boring cuarantine, and remember english is not my native tongue, so be nice.

Richard couldn't focus on his book. Froy was tanning by the pool while talking on the phone with one of his friends, laughing and yelling… in Spanish.

His phone started to ring, and he left the book on the living room table while still looking at Froy.

"Hi, darling"

"Hi, Rich" answered a female voice from the other side "How’s everything going?"

"Fine, why?"

"I just read on line that your beautiful baby boy is quarantining in the house with you"

“Ah, that… whatever”

"Whatever for you!" She said, laughing "Should I change some furniture? Is the bed okay? The mattress? Should I disinfect every surface after you leave"

Richard started laughing… and he really should say yes, that she should do all that.

"You don't have to worry, Emilia" he said "We are taking very good care of your house"

"Well, you are paying a lot of money for it"

"And it's worth every penny"

"What are you doing now?"

"I was trying to read a book" he said "But Froy can't stop screaming in Spanish. He's talking to a friend ”

“He’s gorgeous” said “I google him”

“He is… he’s more than that, actually”

“Aww… I'm so happy that you’re happy”

Richard was going to answer, but from the big glass door he could see how Froy stood up and threw himself into the pool, splashing all the water and making a loud and funny sound.

"Is he playing in the pool?" Emilia asked “I just heard the splash”

"That’s right"

"And you keep talking to me?" said "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You think I should go with him?" he asked, playfully.

"I'm about to go there and get my house back with him inside"

“Oh, that’s not gonna happen”

“Bye, king" said "Tell him I send him greetings… and a kiss, wet, on his lovely cheek”

"You wish”

Richard cut the call with Emilia still laughing on the other side.

He stood up and wet his lips with his tongue. His shorts feel a little tight in his crotch area, and he suddenly felt hotter than usual.

He walked to the garden and stood by the pool, watching Froy swim, distracted.

“Nene” called.

"Oh, papi" said the boy, surprised "I didn't see you there"

Richard smiled, maybe he didn't know how to speak Spanish like Froy, but he knew some words thanks to the boy. Papi was daddy, and the sound of the word turned him on in a madness kind of way.

"Was it necessary to shout like that?" he asked "The neighbors will come to complain"

"Neighbors don't even understand what I was saying"

Richard bit his lower lip. Froy looked so gorgeous all wet with his hair pushed back.

“Why don't you come in with me?” Froy proposed.

“I don’t know” he said “I’m not a pool person”

Froy sank into the water for a few moments, and when he surfaced again he did it with his shorts in hand. He smiled at him, naughty, and threw his shorts at Richard’s feet.

“What about now?” the boy asked him again. 

“Nene malo” Richard said, one of the things he has learned for him.

“Te encanta”

“What?”

“That I’m a very bad boy, and you love it”

“Verdadero”

Froy started to laugh, and Richard knew he had said something wrong.

“Don’t laugh” Richard said “You don’t want to teach me”

“Come here with me and I can teach you some words”

Richard was about to enter the pool, but Froy stopped him.

“What?” he asked.

“I think you should be naked too”

Richard smiled.

“I think so too”

Froy swam into the middle of the pool without taking his eyes off of Richard.

“No puedo creer que seas tan hermoso” Froy said.

Richard swam and stood in front of Froy, the water reached his ribs.

“What?”

“I can’t believe you’re so beautiful” he translated.

“How do I know you said that?”

“I think you will never know”

“Hermoso?” Richard repeated.

“Si, hermoso. That mean Beautiful”

Froy hugged Richard by the neck and kissed him. He wrapped his legs around his waist, feeling much lighter in the water. Richard kissed him back and they sank to the neck.

The kiss felt so good under the sun, feeling the tongue mixed with water and sunscreen. 

Richard led Froy swimming to one of the corners of the pool, and the kiss intensified much more.

“Que duro”

“Mmh…”

“You’re so hard”

Things were getting out of control, like every time they touched. Two hands were not enough, they caressed each other, they bit each other, they licked, and it wasn’t enough... it would never be enough.

“Loco” Richard said.

“What do you want to said?”

“You drive me crazy”

“Me vuelves loco” Froy translated. 

“Yes… me vuelves loco”

Froy turned around and started rubbing his butt against Richard’s hard boner. Richard bit his neck and reached for Froy's crotch, starting to jerk him off. 

“Mmm… si” moaned “Esas manos grandes, me encanta”

“I don’t care what you’re saying, just keep moaning”

“I love your big hands”

“Oh… I love you”

Froy was still rubbing against him in an indecent way. Sometimes Richard felt like he couldn't keep up with him. He was so young, so full of energy, so insatiable.

“Make me come” Froy demanded “Then you can fuck me”

“Cogerte?”

“Yes!, sí si… me puedes coger todo el tiempo que quieras”

“Sí”

“All the time you want, papi”

Richard could feel Froy’s body getting tense, to tremble, to seek his lips, to breathe with difficulty.

“Voy a terminar” warned. 

“Come for me, come on”

“Oh, fuck!” moaned, pulling Richard’s hair and rubbing against him one last time.

He turned to face Richard again, and kissed him hard. He was still turned on, he was still hard.

“Fuck me” asked “I want you to fuck me so bad”

“Talk to me in spanish”

“Ah, mi papi hermoso. Vamos a coger”

“Sí, whatever you just said”

They kissed while walking until they got out of the pool. Froy guided Richard to one of the lounge chairs and he lay him down there, climbing on top, taking his dick in his hand to lead it to his entrance.

“Be careful” Richard warned.

“I’m fine, I want this so bad” he said “I need you”

“Beso”

Froy obeyed and kissed him passionately as he slowly sat on him.

“Holly shit, Froy”

“Te gusta?”

“Gusta, si. Mucho”

“Very, very much”

Richard buried his fingers in Froy's wet butt, looking up, seeing that angel illuminated by the spring sun, enjoying and moaning.

“Beso, beso” Richard asked.

“Papi”

“Fuck!, I love it!”

Richard kept Froy still with his hands and started to move up and down, strong and fast.

“Te voy a mirar hasta que te vengas”

“Eh?”

“I’m going to look at you until you come” translated “Come for me, come on”

“I’m close”

“I know, papi, I know”

“Fuck!” shouted “That turns me on so bad”

“Papi… come on, papi hermoso”

Richard tried to answer, but the orgasm hit him so hard that it cut his breath and his voice. Froy started laughing when he heard the barking of the dog next door.

“Talking about the neighbors who might complain” Froy said.

“I don’t give a shit”

“Y una mierda”

“Mierda”

Froy couldn’t stop laughing on top of him. 

“I saw the dog the other day” Richard said, still with close eyes “He’s so cute, like Lassie”

“Who?”

“You know?... the movie Lassie”

“I’m much younger than you, remember?”

“Holy shit” Richard said, open the eyes and looked at Froy.

“What?”

“I think you were not even born”

Froy smiled, showing those perfect white teeths. 

“Soy un bebé”

“A baby”

“That’s right”

“I know… turns me on”

“Show me”

“Again?”

“Why?” asked, challenging “Are you tired, abuelo?”

Richard looked at him offended, but amusing.

“I know what that word means!”

“Good”

“You’re very disrespectful to your elders”

Richard lifted Froy easily, and threw himself into the pool, hearing a funny scream that caused him a wave of happiness from head to toe.

When they surfaced, Froy clung to his body again, he was still hard. That nene would be the end of him.

“Te amo” Richard said.

“I love you too, Ricardo”

Maybe he should call Emilia later to tell her to send the man who cleaned the pool ... every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe at home!


End file.
